Doyle Blackwell
"This may not be the best time, but I still get paid, right?" -Doyle Van Rook's former mercenary apprentice, Doyle was first introduced in The Kur Stone:Part One. Doc Saturday made a casual comment in the same episode about what he did to Van Rook's last apprentice, insinuating that Doyle was not the first to work under the villain's wing. While working for Van Rook, Doyle is seen employing similar equipment to him including concussion grenades, a wrist blaster, a jet pack and even a face mask. Although he worked for Van Rook, he did help Zak Saturday and Fiskerton in "Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes" after they saved his life. He also returned "The Claw" back to Zak Saturday after he had lost it. Doyle is Drew Saturday's long lost brother (this was revealed in the episode Van Rook's Apprentice). Now he works with his older sister, Drew Saturday, his brother-in-law, Doc Saturday, and his nephew, Zak Saturday. He took a piece of The Kur Stone from V.V. Argost. Doyle claims in one of his "stories" he once fought a man named Baron Finster, a half man/half robotic scorpion and rescued a Nagni Vatu from him. In The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Doyle said that multiple countries have a bounty on his head. After his reckless behavior streak on a mission, Doc Saturday pays him his fee and tells him to leave. Drew says he is not a good influence on Zak and Doyle throws the money at them and leaves the Saturdays. Doyle is seen in London frowning while the residents look up on him for saving them. Later he appeared in Cryptid vs. Cryptid as the manager of Fiskerton. He came back in the episode Something in the Water because Zak Saturday invited him to do a job. He was invited back to live with the family, but stated he wants to run his own show and promises to give Zak and Fiskerton something from the bounty money. In the episode Once More the Nightmare Factory after breaking into Weird World with the rest of the Saturdays team, Doyle rejoins the team and also agrees to train Zak Saturday. Also in the episode was revealed that Doyle, like Zak Saturday, likes Weird World, saying that he decided to infiltrate the castle when he heard Fisk behind the door on the show. When Doc asked why he was watching Weird World he admitted he watched it, describing it as "Good TV". It was also revealed that Doyle bought Zak a model of Weird World to make up for all the lost birthdays. In the episode The Kur Guardian, he, Zak Saturday and Abby Grey help Fiskerton find out about his Lemurian heritage. He was crushing on Abby the entire time. Doyle then asks her out at the end. In the next episode where Abby Grey is revealed to work for Van Rook so he dumps her. Upset about this information, he says he will leave but is convinced by Zak Saturday to stay so he can get revenge on Abby. At the end of The Atlas Pin, Fisk threw the Naga relic from the airship and the relic breaks into piece; Doyle secretly recovered it and tried to fix it. In Shadows of Lemuria, he finally finished fixing it when Zak approach it. Doyle quickly covered it with a cloth and put the relic inside his bag. In Kur Rising, The Saturdays are in Antarctica looking for Kur in a caldera when they see a horrible looking creature has been trapped in suspended animation under the ice and every one thought it is Kur, suddenly Argost arrives and frees it. It looks smaller then expected, having the appearance of a giant worm. Zak attempts to use his powers but can't get a connection. Then, Doyle arrives in his MiG fighter with the Kur detecting device glowing brightly. All of a sudden another giant worm like creature breaks through and destroys Doyle's jet. Later, after V.V Argost and "Kur" are defeated, Doyle explains that the Kur detector glows in varying degrees of brightness depending on proximity to "Kur". He then puts it next to "Kur" and it glows very bright, but when Zak and Fisk are ejected from "Kur", the device stops glowing so brightly near "Kur" and starts glowing brightly again torward Zak. Then, Zak's eyes also start to glow yellow as if they're responding to the device in everyone's shock, stating that Zak is the real Kur the whole time. Trivia *Doyle is the only person known to have infiltrated and escaped Weird World alone and lived. The 8 Secret Scientists that survived 11 years before the storyline were in groups of two (and the other 21 groups died in the mansion). *Though reckless Doyle only does so when he knows his skill can handle the situation, otherwise he is just as careful as Doc. *Doyle is around 6 years younger then his sister Drew. *Since Doyle is Drew's brother, that means that before marrying Doc, Drew's last name was Blackwell, but his name was changed several times so it can be argued. *The above has been stated to be true by Stephens on the ToonZone forum.(You need to scroll down to near the end) *Doyle must be able to hold his breath for an exceptionally long time, as in "Van Rook's apprentice" when Drew knocked off his helmet he was able to hold his breath long enough to get the Alkali lake monster's horn and swim up to the surface with it dragging him down. *His age is not definite (yet), but Stephens has stated that he "imagined Doyle as 19, or so". Quotes *"This may not be the best time, but I still get payed right?" -Doyle Blackwell *"Oh yeah, definitely no puberty going on there." -Doyle Blackwell to Zak Saturday *"What? It was good TV." -Doyle Blackwell explaining about him watch Weird World *"Oh great, it flies!" -Doyle Blackwell *"What you manhood and self-respect? I think you lost them last time we fought. When your wife had to save your sorry can." Doyle Blackwell to Doc Saturday when Doc asked "Where are they." Category:Characters Category:Heroes